Crash Into Me
by twipod
Summary: Jacob/Leah. Post BD. No real plot, just a moment in time. I usually write Leah a little more kickass than this, but she was feeling a little passive today. Un-Beta'ed.


**Crash Into Me**

**Characters:** Implied Jacob/Leah, Sam.  
**Rating: **M - Sexual References.  
**Warning:** None.  
**Word count:** 650

**Summary:** Late night drabble. No real plot, just a moment in time. I usually write Leah a little more kickass than this, but she was feeling a little passive today. Un-Beta'ed.

**Spoilers/Setting:** Post-Breaking Dawn, Potential BD spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and subsequent characters belong to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with them. 'Crash Into Me' is by DMB.

Dark hair clung to sleek russet skin, heated bodies slid hard and heavy against each other, sweat soaked her sheets - an arguable disadvantage when you run ten degrees hotter than you were supposed to.

It was the same thing every other night. She would fall apart in his arms, he would spill between her thighs and they would both lay there, the breeze from her open window cooling their skin while they both pretended to fall asleep. She knew by now what he thought sleep sounded like and usually only waited a few minutes to mimic it.

He always covered her before he left, making her wonder if he was ashamed of what they did, she wouldn't be surprised if he was.

She would wait a few more minutes before getting dressed and following him out the window. They always went in opposite directions. He would head to Forks, she would head to the Ocean. Her bedroom window stayed open, clearing the room of memories and the smell of sex so she would actually have a chance of sleeping when she returned with the sun.

Bare feet hit the cool earth and her cotton dress whipped at her thighs in the biting wind, but she wasn't cold. In fact her skin was still flushed from the things she'd been doing less than a half hour ago.

She stayed human, not wanting to let him know that she wasn't still curled up in her bed.

Human senses weren't as sharp as her wolf, but she still should have heard him coming, smelled him in the very least. His scent wasn't all that different to the others but to her, it almost burned. It burned of 'what ifs' and 'could have beens' and yeah, it was easier now that she didn't have to be in his head but it was a wound that may never heal.

"You're going to get hurt."

He might not have been in her head anymore but his senses were still sharp and she had no doubt he knew exactly what she had been doing, what was going on.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She said, and though the words didn't sound as bitter as they once would have, she could still see the hurt cross his features. She closed the distance between them and put a hand on the side of his face; her way of apologizing.

There were so many things about them that were the same, yet she could name every little difference.

She just looked at him for a moment before dropping her hand and taking a step back. "You look tired." She observed.

"I'm getting old." He quipped with a little bit of a grin.

Her lips curved, a grin almost matching his until she remembered the real reason he looked warn out. The thing she'd avoided like the plague since it happened. "I heard babies do that to you." The sharp edge returned to her voice though it was jealousy more than bitterness.

He sighed, sitting down on a log next to a bon fire that was long since burnt out, before looking at her, a clear invitation to join him. "You know, it was never a case of not wanting you around." He said once she had sat down.

She kept her gaze focused on the rough and tumble of the Pacific Ocean.

"I wish you would come back. We need you."

"No." She didn't even need to think about it. "I'm where I belong now."

"Sleeping with someone who's just waiting until he can be with the girl he's meant to be with?"

A sharp tremor ran through her body but a deep breath chased it off. She didn't say anything, just stood up and walked away. She didn't care where she was going so long as it was away from him.

"You're better than that."

She wasn't quite sure she would ever believe that.


End file.
